Tanpopo
Tanpopo (タンポポ, Dandelion) was the first official subgroup of Japanese pop girl group Morning Musume, formed on November 1998. They specialized in singing slow and mature songs, which morphed to an old-fashioned and upbeat style—a genre somewhat similar to the band it originated from. History 1998 The group was founded in November 1998, consisting of three Morning Musume members: Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari. After the formation, the group immediately released their first single, "Last Kiss," which was used on the anime Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. The single has a "sexy" vibe that they used on their second single and first album. However, they created a fresh image when they released "Tanpopo". This new image did not become as popular the first image they had created. 1999 After the release of the group's fourth single, Ishiguro Aya graduated from Morning Musume and left the group. The remaining members continued performing their songs in concerts as Generation 1.5 Tanpopo. 2000 On June 2000, Morning Musume fourth generation members, Ishikawa Rika and Kago Ai, joined Tanpopo, making the two-member group a four-member group. The style of their songs changed also when the four released "Otome Pasta ni Kandō." The style of this song became analogous to the songs Morning Musume had released. They also used this style on their next singles, which became popular and reached the number one spot on Oricon, and their second (and last) album. 2002 On July 31, 2002, it was announced that Tanpopo was going to be completely reformed. Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari and Kago Ai graduated from the group and were replaced by new Morning Musume fifth generation members, Konno Asami and Niigaki Risa and Melon Kinenbi's Shibata Ayumi. This newly formed group only released one single before they went on indefinite hiatus. Members First Generation * Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩) (Graduated in late 1999) * Iida Kaori (飯田圭織) (Graduated in summer 2002) * Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里) (Graduated in summer 2002) Second Generation * Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) * Kago Ai (加護亜依) (Graduated in summer 2002) Third Generation * Konno Asami (紺野あさ美) * Niigai Risa (新垣里沙) * Shibata Ayumi (柴田あゆみ) Discography Albums 1. Last Kiss (Single Version) 2. Wakatte nai ja nai 3. Sentimental Minamimuki 4. Motto ( album mix) 5. Tanjoubi no Asa 6. Kataomoi 7. ONE STEP 8. Tanpopo 9. Suki 10. Last Kiss (album version)) 1. Otome Pasta ni Kandou 2. Koi wo Shichaimashita! 3. Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru 4. Last Kiss 5. Motto 6. Tanpopo (Single Version) 7. Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru 8. I & YOU & I & YOU & I 9. Tanjoubi no Asa 10. A Rainy Day 11. BABY CRY 12. Nenmatsu Nenshi no Dai Keikaku 13. Tanpopo (Grand Symphonic Version) Singles 1. Last Kiss 2. Jikan yo Tomare 3. Instrumental 1. Motto 2. Ai no Uta 3. Motto (Instrumental) 1. Tanpopo 2. A Rainy Day 3. Tanpopo / Instrumental 1. Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru 2. Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (featuring Iida) 3. Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (featuring Ishiguro) 4. Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (featuring Yaguchi) 1. Otome Pasta ni Kandou 2. Watashi no Kao 3. Instrumental 1. Koi wo Shichaimashita! 2. BABY CRY 3. Instrumental 1. Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru 2. Nenmatsu Nenshi no Dai Keikaku 3. Instrumental 1. BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee 2. Yarutokya Yaranakya Onna no Ko 3. Instrumental DVD: * 2004-06-16 – Tanpopo Single V Clips 1 (タンポポ シングルＶクリップス①, Tanpopo Single V Clips 1?) Appearances Photobooks Tanpopo Photobook (タンポポPhoto Book, Tanpopo Photobook) 2001-07-05 Wani Books ISBN 4-8470-2654-3 Radio Tanpopo Hatake de Tsukamaete (タンポポ畑でつかまえて, Tanpopo Hatake de Tsukamaete) Nippon Hōsō 1999-2000 Tanpopo no Konya mo Mankai (タンポポの今夜も満開, Tanpopo no Konya mo Mankai) Nippon Hōsō 2000-2001 Tanpopo Henshuubu Oh-So-Ro! (タンポポ編集部 Oh-So-Ro!, Tanpopo Henshuubu Oh-So-Ro!) TBS 2000-2003